


Falling

by kickassanakin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I cry and my tears are fluffy AU, M/M, SO INCREDIBLY FLUFF, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just really didn't enjoy plummeting from dizzying heights, that's all. After all, he didn't even get any credit for helping to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortheloveofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwords/gifts).



> Hey guys, I bet none of you are wondering why I wrote this.  
> Well, it all started about a year ago. The lovely fortheloveofwords and I began to date, because we are human beings that also require love and closeness. Or something. It's ass o'clock, don't bother me.  
> Anyways, since we're both kind of broke and also since I am too lazy to go out and shop for a present, we decided to write each other fluffy stuff! So no pain here. ENJOY MY SPOILS!

Tears stung his eyes as wind whipped his floppy dark hair around his face, a chilling reminder that within a matter of seconds, he'd be nothing more than a smoking crater inside the earth. He could still hear the maniacal laughing of the current evil supervillain that was trying to take over the city behind him as he plummeted. What was his name - Dark Lord?  
  
Metatron?

Crossroad King?

Castiel had no idea. All he knew was that he had an affinity for the stereotypical long-winded monologues and flashy shows of power. He sighed heavily as he cut through the air; his breath stolen by the wind as gravity tightened its reigns on his slim body. The ever-present trench coat on his back fluttered violently in the air, like large, broken wings protruding from his back. If only they were real, then maybe he could escape this nefarious plot.

The ground loomed ever-closer, and Castiel cleared his throat loudly, starting to worry.

He could make out specific things like cars and people now; soon enough he would be able to make out faces and they'd be looking at him as he fell to his inevitable death by crashing through the concrete and down into the layers of the earth and-

His impromptu emotional freakout was abruptly stopped as strong arms wrapped around his waist. "It took you long enough," Castiel grumbled, panting slightly and flushing a bright red color after his almost terrifying brush with death.

"So sorry," his savior chuckled, sending heat crawling down Castiel's spine, "send in a complaint to my secretary." His savior paused, and Castiel could feel the smirk radiating from the man's hidden face. "Oh wait - that'd be _you_."

Castiel huffed as the superhero flipped him around so he was face-to-face with warm, hazel eyes and a grin so vibrant it almost blinded him. "Shut up, _Righteous Man_ ," Castiel sneered before the hero's lips pressed gently against his own.

Combine dizzying heights with breathtaking kisses and generally you have a recipe for disaster - luckily, both men were used to this kind of encounter (though what this says for their relationship no one is quite sure), so neither of them suffered a great misfortune, like say - fainting out of Righteous Man's arms, or momentarily forgetting how to fly. No, they seemed quite content in each other's company, for the time being.

Until, of course, cockblocking villains got in the way. "Righteous Man!" The evildoer - seriously, what was his name? - summoned from his lofty perch above the two lovebirds. "Come to me, and meet your match!"

"Oh shut up, you winged dick," Righteous Man grumbled, pausing to glare at the grizzled man with ominously gray wings, "Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"I will only have peace once everyone you've ever loved has fallen!" The evildoer announced -

Oh, it _was_ Metatron. Damn, Castiel hated that guy.

"Does that mean I'll only have peace once you're effectively locked up forever?" The heroic savior of Castiel sighed, pinching his secretary in a way that was anything _but_ righteous. Cas yelped out and flinched in his arms, and Metatron glared balefully at the poor, non-super powered boyfriend. "I mean, it's fun to deal with your kind of crazy every once in a while, but when you get all cockblocky I just have to turn you in."

"You can't catch me! You're a wingless, graceless _fool_!"

Clearly Metatron dealt with some severe narcissistic tendencies. Castiel had to admit though, he was pretty modest in comparison to most of Righteous Man's archenemies - and let's be honest, he had a lot of those.

"We'll see about that, _Marv_." Castiel decided to add in his own two cents, letting the ass know he wouldn't be getting away so easily.

"Dude, he just tried to turn you into a pancake. _Shut up_." Obviously Righteous Man was feeling protective that day. Maybe he was man-PSMing. After all, he said that Sammy went through a menstrual cycle every so often... perhaps it was genetic. Then again, that could have been a joke. Cas was still really bad at telling when his boyfriend was being sarcastic or not.

"I won't shut up until it's clear to him that he won't be safe anywhere," Castiel retorted, narrowing his eyes at Righteous Man in defiance, "So you're the one who should _shut up_."

The superhero was silent for a while. Metatron was still going on about how useless the little sidekick was, and how he'd always be able to escape due to his enormous advantage over the skies. It was like he was totally blind to the other flying man in his presence - and this guy didn't have huge telltale wings of dickitude.

In Righteous Man's words, that is. Castiel thought the wings were kind of cool.

Still, Metatron came to the realization that no one was listening to him after a while. He had gotten to the part where he would wax poetry about his ashen colored feathers, and to be honest it was kind of depressing that both Castiel and Righteous Man had heard this speech so many times that they really didn't even care what came next because they already knew. Instead of sticking around to listen, again, Righteous Man flew forward and angled Cas down below himself so he wouldn't hurt his boyfriend with his magical burning laser powers or whatever.

Which reminded him, Castiel was going to start cataloging his boss' powers once they got back to the office.

Metatron roared in pain and with a great flap of his wings, disappeared. "Well," Dean said at last, bringing Cas up to peck at his lips softly and grin like the fifteen year old child he still was at heart, "That was fun."


End file.
